La batalla contra la sustancia eterna
by EdgardEliott
Summary: Luego de criminales cien años, el avatar Aang, joven maestro, tras emplear técnicas milenarias nunca antes vistas en este mundo, logro acabar con los días de tiranía del rey fénix ozai... Pero ahora un nuevo peligro se avecina, una nueva aventura esta apunto de comenzar: la batalla contra la sustancia eterna.
1. capitulo 1, parte 1

La cruda guerra que inicio la nación del fuego, tras criminales cien años finalmente pudo concluir, el bien una vez más acabo con el mal. El Avatar Aang, joven maestro, ultimo sobreviviente de los nómadas del aire, tras emplear técnicas milenarias nunca antes vistas en este mundo, logro acabar con los días de tiranía del rey fénix Ozai...

Comenzando una larga travesía decidí enfrentar el desafío de hacer mía la historia que logro captar la atención y fanatismo de muchos jóvenes y niños a lo largo y ancho de todo el mundo.

Insatisfecho con el pronto concluir de la leyenda de Aang, como fan acérrimo de las bien gráficamente narradas historias de Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Dimartino me permito la osadía de modificar el curso de los acontecimientos e imbuirme en este universo.

Traigo a ustedes, esperando una buena recepción el cuarto libro de la serie que nos enamoro, eso sí haciendo caso omiso de la secuela estrenada este año.

**Avatar: la leyenda de Aang**

**Libro cuatro: La batalla contra la sustancia eterna.**

Luego de cien años de guerra el mundo quedo destruido, las naciones desunidas y el equilibrio vulnerado. Pero con la firme certeza y convicción que las cosas volverían a ser igual que en aquel tiempo antaño a la debacle, la humanidad sabía que bajo el resguardo del Avatar las cosas no podrían ser de otra forma. ..

Con la ayuda de sus inseparables camaradas y de la cofradía de los sabios ancianos que conformaban la orden del loto blanco, el joven monje tras ingentes esfuerzos logro comenzar a construir el camino que direccionaría al mundo a una nueva era de paz...

...Tras largos cinco años de duro trabajo el Avatar Aang finalmente pudo concluir su misión.

Las colonias de la nación del fuego fueron destruidas...

...Un solemne tribunal liderado por el anciano general Iroh pudo de una vez por todas entregar al mundo la justicia que merecía...

...El amplio continente del reino tierra al fin pudo respirar en paz y gritar a todos los vientos su devuelta libertad...

... La alicaída tribu agua del sur pudo por fin regresar a su antigua majestuosidad, pues Paku, Katara y Aang se encargaron fielmente de ello...

...Gracias al gurú Pathik y al joven avatar la nación de los nómadas del aire logro ser reconstruida...

...La nación del fuego, gobernada por el naciente idealismo y el incuestionable honor del señor del fuego Zuko, tras ingentes esfuerzos logro recuperar la confianza del mundo...

_Las cosas retomaron el curso perdido, al parecer el equilibrio volvió_.

**Capitulo I (Parte 1): el inicio de una nueva pesadilla.**

Las reconstruidas e interminables torres del templo del aire del sur frágilmente rozadas por las nubes y rodeadas desde lo alto por sendos bisontes, aquel día lucían más radiantes y bellas que nunca. Todo era más bello que seis años atrás. Sus repobladas habitaciones y enormes pasillos nuevamente transitados, ahora desprendían brillantez y cálido hedor, lo cual se alejaba bastante del sentimiento nauseabundo que alguna vez ahí vivió.

En los grandes jardines verdes que rodeaban el templo, deambulaba libremente la vida, la brisa del viento y la luminosidad del sol, siendo fiel compañía de los hombres que se encontraban en aquel lugar esperando hace horas ya, a aquel respetable joven que hace algunas semanas los mando llamar. En aquel momento los disimiles y chispeantes semblantes que sostenían paku, Iroh y el rey bummy hacían un perfecto contraste con la intranquilidad e impaciencia que guardaban los jóvenes que se disponían cerca del sitio en donde relajadamente, sin pesar alguno, daban lugar a una intensa partida de pai sho.

La mescolanza de pesares que existía aquel momento apenas acechaba los temples de los hombres que fielmente se entregaban a su juego, hasta el momento eran los únicos que no lograban enfadarse.

De pie al alero de un árbol se encontraba intrépida y sagaz como siempre, la ciega y malhumorada toph, quien no hacia más que mover de forma constante su pie derecho en una postura desafiante, como demostrando sin más su impaciencia y malestar debido a la espera. Ya quería tener a Aang frente a sí para aleccionarlo.

Zokka algo apartado de aquel grupillo, se encontraba absorto a las circunstancias, sentado sobre unas rocas que se hallaban cerca del vacio, con la atención puesta completamente en las montañas localizadas en el sordo horizonte. Hace horas que intentaba buscar respuestas a las interrogantes que en aquel minuto le asediaban. Su ahora maduro semblante se encontraba pulcro de toda ironía, brillantez y sarcasmo. Semanas atrás Aang de forma sorpresiva le había hecho llegar una misteriosa carta, invitándole a una reunión, rogando asistencia. ¿Qué motivo habría después de la guerra para tal tono de urgencia? ... No se lo explicaba... De un momento a otro un estruendoso ruido le hizo salir de si, desde el cielo se aproximaba implacable una enorme nave con el signo de la nación del fuego, al parecer el monarca de aquel sitio también había sentido el llamado del avatar. Solo aquello logro sacarle una sonrisa, pues desde que se inicio la reconstrucción del mundo, hace ya cinco años, que no veía a Zuko.

La nave bajo lentamente hasta lograr ubicarse en un sitio específico destinado para ello. Todos los que allí se encontraban – incluido momo – dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y se dispusieron a caminar hacia el lugar en donde la nave había aterrizado. Una comitiva de escoltas bajo antes que nadie de aquel objeto que volaba, para imponer su presencia y presentar como se debe a la persona cuyas espaldas cuidaban.

- Ante ustedes, hermanos de la nación de los nómadas del aire... – aspiraron para engrosar la voz – ¡el seños del fue...

"_Jum!, impuntual y además presuntuoso – dijo toph para sus adentros mientras cruzaba los brazos de forma tenaz y exhibía gestos de desprecio"._

- No es necesario – interrumpió Zuko desde el interior de la nave mientras se desprendía del peso de los ropajes – en este lugar estoy completamente a salvo y en confianza, pueden retirarse – concluyo mientras se asomaba con gran sonrisa en los labios a saludar a sus viejos amigos.

- ¡Zuko! – grito Toph luego de haber soltado la tención del semblante mientras corría a abrazar al señor del fuego con gran luminosidad en el rostro.

- ¡Toph! – dijo el hombre abriendo los brazos para recibir a su amiga con alegría mientras extendía la mirada para divisar a todos los que ahí se encontraban – tío iroh - pensó Zuko desde sus adentros con gran emoción dejando caer una lagrima. Al igual que al resto de sus amigos, hace años que no veía a su tío, pues este una vez concluida su labor como colaborador del tribunal de la pos guerra en la nación del fuego, en cuanto supo que Aang reconstruiría la nación de los nómadas del aire (pese a que en algún momento pensó en regresar a su tienda de te en ba sing se) decidió unirse junto a la orden del loto blanco en dicha misión.

Iroh miro con gran emoción a su ya maduro y adulto sobrino, y en cuanto la muchacha se hizo un lado, se abalanzo sobre él con su nueva delgadez y extraña calvicie a abrazarlo como nunca lo había hecho – en todos estos años no paso un día en que no se detuviera un segundo a pensar en Zuko, ya no con la preocupación de antes, no, si con el gran amor de un padre –, aquel momento fue eterno, valía casi por todo aquel tiempo en el que no lo había visto. Zokka no pudo evitar unirse y corrió a abrazar a su viejo amigo, al igual que los demás, con gran emoción.

De espaldas al despejado y armonioso paraíso que se extendía frente al ventanal del habitáculo de meditación de la torre principal del templo del aire del sur, se encontraba en digna postura, profundamente concentrado, un calvo joven de alta estatura y fornido cuerpo atravesado verticalmente por una línea color turquesa, manteniendo un fiel contacto con sus vidas pasadas.

- Aang – oía decir desde lo lejos el muchacho, pero lo dejaba, intentaba ignorarlo, apartarlo de si, y seguir aun en el lugar donde se encontraba.

- ¡Aang! – sintió nuevamente, aunque esta vez con mayor intensidad. Pese a aquella leve variación que pudo percibir hizo caso omiso, pues aun no podía marcharse del lugar en donde se encontraba, pues si no, perdería todo el trabajo realizado y todo habría sido en vano. Sintió aquella voz cada vez más fuerte, con progresiva intensidad, pero se contuvo, no debía regresar a su cuerpo, no debía, quien fuere que le estuviese llamando debía guardar paciencia, pues ya estaba apunto de lograrlo.

- ¡AANG!- fue el ultimo aviso que acompañado de un fuerte palmazo finalmente logro despertarlo. La brillantez en aquel minuto lo abandono por completo. Luego de un suave pestañar mediante el cual logro abrir los ojos, desde el lugar en donde se encontraba tirado, pudo ver hacía lo alto el taciturno rostro de Katara.

- Aang, lo siento, tuve una horrible visión, me vi en la obligación de desper...

- ¿Qué ocurre Katara? – interrumpió el muchacho incorporándose a la situación con cierto pesar debido al golpe.

En cuanto intento ponerse de pie, de un momento a otro la vio caer abatida junto a él buscando su hombro mientras lloraba de forma desconsolada.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo esta vez con más suavidad en el habla mientras acariciaba su cabello.

- Aang no quiero que vallas – respondió la muchacha soltando un desgarrador llanto.

- ¿pero porque?, katara dime que sucede.

- Aang, soñé algo horrible, horrible... – dijo apenas entre sollozos desesperados mientras se aferraba cada vez más al muchacho, quien no pudo entender que era lo que sucedía, hasta que llego a él la comprensión necesaria. – Aang no debes ir allí, soñé... soñé que... ¡soñé que te mataban! – soltó finalmente la chica junto a otro desconsolador sollozo – Aang no quiero que nada te suceda.

- Nada me va a suceder – dijo el muchacho con una expresión de seguridad y desafió en el rosto.

- Aang nunca hemos visto nada igual, tengo miedo.

En cuanto escucho aquellas palabras salir de la boca de katara, se petrifico, quedo helado, yerto. No podía comprender como aquella muchacha a la cual creía conocer más que a sí mismo pudiera haber mencionado aquellas palabras.

- Nunca digas eso Katara, jamás vuelvas siquiera a sentirlo, pues en el miedo esta nuestra perdición, aquello es lo que nos hace vulnerables y en estos momentos ante lo desconocido, debemos ser más fuertes que nunca – espeto Aang con plena convicción, replicando las palabras exactas que hace unos días el avatar Roku le había entregado.

La muchacha lo miro fijamente a los ojos, con intensidad, cariño, pasión y admiración, aquel era el hombre con el cual había decidido pasar toda la vida, debía confiar en él.


	2. Capitulo 1, parte 2

Bueno chicos espero que el capitulo anterior haya sido de su agrado. Si bien las visitas no fueron muchas, lo comentarios fueron reconfortantes y me animaron a seguir escribiendo. La inmediatez que demanda esta plataforma, siéndoles sincero, me estresa un poco, pues mis periodos de "creación" son largos – fuera de eso el tiempo que tengo para escribir es escaso – y esto requiere todo lo contrario, pero de todas formas traigo a ustedes la segunda parte del capitulo 1...

A aquellos que se hayan sumado a la historia les pido paciencia, pues quizá no estén acostumbrados a mi manera de narrar ya que en vez de un "fanfic" normal (que se caracteriza por ser dinámico y centrado en las acción) lo que intento hacer es algo similar a una novela y para eso la verdad es que se necesita tiempo, es por ello que no publico los capítulos completos, si no que por partes... les aseguro que de todas formas les resultara entretenido.

En esta publicación (segunda parte del primer capitulo) la verdad es que la historia no avanzara demasiado, pero si me preocupe de añadir un par de detalles que estoy seguro serán de su agrado.

Si me ayudan a difundir la verdad es que lo agradecería mucho, pues escribir sabiendo que hay gente que se preocupa de leer lo que escribes, deben saber ustedes más que yo que resulta gratificante.

A aquellos que quieran seguirme en Twitter búsqueme por: "lalo_jara"

Se vienen muchas sorpresas, recuerden que la gran aventura esta por comenzar: la batalla contra la sustancia eterna.

(De antemano me disculpo por las faltas tipográficas y de redacción si es que hubiera, pues no me detuve a corregir aquellos detalles ya que la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo).

Comenten!

**Capitulo I: el inicio de una nueva pesadilla**

**parte 2.**

Pese a no querer asumir el malestar que llevaba en las espaldas producto de las _predicciones _de Katara, las ceñidas hendiduras que se hacían espacio en su frente dejaban en manifiesto su preocupación. Los acertados augurios de su novia siempre terminaban desconcertándolo, en estos últimos cinco años ya lo habían hecho bastante, había escuchado muchas más predicciones de aquellas con las que habría deseado contar en aquellos tiempos obscuros en los cuales debió derrotar sin mayor ayuda que el destino al señor del fuego. En aquellos tiempos de la travesía hacia el control de los elemento Katara aun no había descubierto del todo sus habilidades ancestrales, pero en estos últimos años haciendo caso a ciertas premoniciones había logrado darse cuenta que en realidad contaba con aquel don. su destreza con las artes adivinatorias desde entonces fue incrementándose progresivamente, tanto así que llego incluso a predecir cosas increíbles a los ojos de cualquiera, había logrado convencer hasta los más escépticos de que sus dones no eran pura charlatanería, si no visiones genuinas. Aang sabía que la aseveración hecha hace un rato por Katara era real, el avatar roku se lo había mencionado, "se vienen tiempos muy difíciles, todos corremos peligro".

Los rayos del sol que de forma grosera entraban por el agujero del habitáculo y rozaban ligeramente la piel del joven monje, eran los últimos de aquel día, pues faltaba muy poco para el anochecer. Tras un prolongado suspiro Aang se dispuso a ponerse de pie, hace un rato ya que Katara se había retirado y le esperaba junto a los demás en los jardines del templo. Extendiendo su brazo, y dando un golpe al piso con aquel bastón que fielmente le acompaña en cada momento, se decidió por fin, luego de una larga meditación – en la cual había ajustado ya los últimos detalles – ha dirigirse donde sus amigos para darles a conocer el real motivo por el cual los sito.

Se hecho a volar por los aires muy lentamente, dando vueltas y vueltas alrededor de la torre, como queriendo prolongar aun más el tiempo de espera, tras un hábil salto, se dejo caer justo al frente del portal de acceso hacia el interior del templo. Se quedo en ese sitio un largo rato, pues ese lugar no lograba ser divisado desde los jardines. Pensó, pensó bastante antes de tomar nuevamente la decisión, que en estas últimas semanas había cuestionado ya bastante. Aspirando aire de forma prolongada – ya por enésima vez – comenzó a descender lentamente los largos e inclinados escalones que lo llevarían hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban, aun esperando, sus viejos amigos.

**XXX**

Toph seguía volcada sobre el árbol moviendo los pies presurosamente como signo de impaciencia, en el transcurso del día ya había tenido que contar más de cien veces hasta diez para no cometer ningún actuar intempestivo y no entrar al templo en busca de pies ligeros. Si bien el reencuentro con Zuko logro sacarle una sonrisa, el reencuentro con Katara le provoco algo completamente distinto pues lo que despertó en ella al momento de percibirla fue un intenso gesto de preocupación, ya que mediante aquella peculiar técnica con la cual podía obtener un registro del mundo – la cual a la vez le permite apreciar las emociones de los demás – pudo sentir en su amiga un solemne pesar de nerviosismo y angustia. Si bien en el mensaje enviado por Aang semanas atrás, pudo inferir el tenor que tendría la reunión, hasta el momento no había podido comprender cual era el motivo ni la magnitud del asunto, pero luego de haber interpretado las vibraciones emitidas por Katara, no le cupo duda de que se trataba de algo grave, que al parecer la obligaría a dejar la calma rutina de la cual en este ultimo tiempo se había enamorado. En estos últimos años Toph no había dedicado su tiempo precisamente ha reconstruir el mundo con sus amigos, pues pasado apenas un año, decidió volver a casa de sus padres, esta vez si, decidida a no dejarse dominar nunca más por nadie. La honorable distinción hecha por el rey tierra que la condecoraba como la mejor maestra del mundo, resulto ser muy bien vista, y por su puesto otra cosa que al igual jugo a su favor fue el haber demostrado con creses que podía valerse por si misma. De todas formas sus padres no mostraron descontento alguno ante su nueva actitud, muy por el contrario, les enorgullecía y por lo demás les quitaba un peso de encima, pues el no tener que cargan con una indefensa niña ciega a sus espaldas, significaba realmente un gran alivio. Lo único que pidió Toph a sus padres cuando regreso a casa, fue que buscaran para ella un sitio en donde pudiera enseñar tierra control. Al corto andar aquel lugar se transformo en la escuela-control más prestigiosa de todo el reino tierra, desde entonces que aquella labor se volvió su unica preocupación y por lo demás, un gran orgullo, pues con los años su doctrina de enseñanza proboco una gran revolución dentro del universo de los maestro tierra, debido a que su visión de lo que significaba el manejar los elementos era muy distinta a aquel desvirtuado enfoque con el que hace años atrás un maestro charlatán – al cual aun guardaba en su memoria – había intentado enseñarle. A estas alturas sus más prodigiosos estudiantes ya dominaban ciertos ejercicios de metal control, y hasta habia logrado que el rey Bumy, uno de sus mas fieles colaboradores, aprendiera aquella técnica de su autoria, sin duda se sentía muy orgullosa de ello. Pero al parecer en estos momentos su vida estaba apunto de sufrir un giro repentino, el cual desde lo más profundo de si, sinceramente no deseaba, pero la lealtad para ella era algo que no podia estar en juego, ni podía poner en duda, debía si o si, al igual que cinco años atrás, mostrarse dispuesta a hacer un sacrificio por el destino del mundo.

Ya lejos de aquel carácter impredecible y lleno de confusiones, Zuko sostenía una serena expresión en el rostro, ya habitual en él desde que opto por la decisión correcta – aquella decisión que de haber sido herrada tendría al mundo aun bajo las sombrías garras de la antigua nación del fuego y quizá con un avatar de cinco o cuatro años –. La espera no era algo que le angustiara, si bien por su mente transitaba una juciosa inquietud no había querido darle mayor importancia, prefería ocupar el tiempo libre – que por lo demás era muy escaso –, en compartir con sus antiguas amistades, que no veía ya hace bastante tiempo. El actuar que desde hace años ya venia sosteniendo, no eran índice de su fino linaje, la humildad y la sensillez ahora eran los epítetos principales con los cuales se identificaba. Su ardua labor como jefe de nación no había logrado transformarlo en un ser presuntuoso, por lo demás en estos momentos las que consideraba sus únicas dos misiones en la vida se lo impedían, pues quería llevarlas a cabo de la mejor manera; su responsabilidad con el mundo, y su responsabilidad como padre. Apenas termino la guerra Zuko tomo la desición de casarme con Mai, al poco andar, transcurrido apenas un año, recibió con gran sorpresa la noticia inesperada de que sería padre. Su dicha fue plena cuando pudo cargar sobre sus brazos a su pequeño hijo, al cual en honor a su primo mártir de la guerra, bautizo como Lutén.

**XXX**

Cerca del lugar en donde los ancianos aun jugaban Pai-sho y también cerca de donde Sokka discutía con Zuko sobre el posible futuro industrial que se avecinaba, Katara se encontraba sentada sobre la hierba con semblante cabizbajo, cuestionándose internamente la idea de hablar con sus amigos sobre el tema que les convocaba.

Tosió tenuemente intentando llamar la atención de los hombres a los cuales tenia pensado dirigirse... Pero nadie la oyó, o al menos eso fingieron, Katara espero entonces un par de segundos y volvió a emitir el sonido, esta vez eso sí con mayor volumen , pero la respuesta fue la misma, solo Toph se dio cuenta que intentaba decir algo, pero no sintió ganas de responderle, ni siquiera con la mirada.

¡Hey, ustedes! – grito dirigiéndose a los ancianos, Sokka y Zuko, quienes le devolvieron inmediatamente la mirada cargada de atisbos de asombro- ¡si ustedes!, ¿acaso no logran darse cuenta que intento hablarles? – concluyo.

sin dejar pasar siquiera unos segundos, todos soltaron una estruendosa carcajada.

¡¿Acaso no se han hecho siquiera la idea del asunto que nos convoca que tienen la desfachatez de reírse?!

Aquellos dichos hicieran que los agraviados pasaran fugazmente de la burla a la preocupación, todos volvieron a intercambiar miradas, pero esta vez con cierto desasosiego.

Toph, quien se encontraba atenta a lo que estaba sucediendo, porfin se decidió a abandonar el árbol y se dirigió al lugar en donde se sostenía la discusión.

Me imagino que no habrán pensado en una junta conmemorativa ¿no? – insinuó toph con gentos de suficiencia intentando calmar un poco las aguas, eso si, sin que la discusión cambiara de rumbo.

Por enésima vez los hombres se volvieron a mirar, y todos se pusieron de pie con urgencia para buscar explicaciones, solo Bummy y Iroh decidieron quedarse en el lugar en donde se encontraban, pues no guardaban la más mínima intención de entrometerse.

Claro que no me he imaginado una junta conmemorativa, pero yo creía que se trataba de algo relacionado con las misiones del loto blanco, o alguna nueva idea de Aang, o alg..

¡Pues claro que no Zuko!, Aang los sito por que quiere comunicarles algo muy grave que esta a punto de suce...der – insinuó Katara con desesperación.

Sokka se estremeció por completo, al parecer sus vagas conjeturas no estaban tan lejos de la realidad. Paku no supo de que manera reaccionar y solo tendió a frotarse la frente, como buscando explicaciones internas. Zuko por su parte quedo con la boca abierta... ¿acaso lo que venia era algo peor que la guerra recién librada?... ¿acaso todo el esfuerzo realizado durante todos estos años habría sido e vano? ... solo intentaba buscar rápidamente respuestas en su cabeza a esas dos preguntas que le asediaban, pero pudo darse cuenta que por si solo no las encontraría y entonces dando pie a que surgiera aquella impaciencia de antaño, cambio de dirección la mirada y se dispuso a correr hacia el templo a pedirle explicaciones a Aang, pero solo alcanzo a andar un par de pasos...

¿adonde crees que vas? – pregunto Katara con actitud desafiante.

Pues no al baño precisamente – contesto Zuko de forma irónica – Katara necesito que Aang me explique que es lo que esta pasando, necesito entend...

No Zuko, ten paciencia, si el joven avatar nos ha hecho esperar, seguro tiene un bueno motivo – Dijo sabiamente Iroh a su sobrino... Zuko hizo caso a aquellas palabras y se detuvo.

¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo Katara?, ¡soy tu hermano! – Solto Sokka .

No creo sea el momento indicado para sentimentalismo Sokka – Respondió Katara fríamente mientras se ponía de pie.

Pues claro que no lo es, pero ¿desde cuando que sabes esto? – gruño Sokka con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho intentando simular molestia.

Todo ha sido muy repentino Sokka... al parecer Aang solo dejo pasar un tiempo antes de llamarlos y yo no he podido enterarme del todo.

pero alguien quiere decirme que es realmente lo que sucede – argullo Paku intentado entrar al circulo cerrado que había formado Sokka, Toph, Katara y Zuko.

Paku, no lo se exactamente, pero puedo inferir que no se trata de algo bueno – dijo Katara mientras comenzaba a emitir débiles sollozos –, en estas ultimas semanas Aang se ha comportado de forma muy extraña... Constantemente hace viajes al mundo espiritual... Estoy segura que esto es muy grave, muy, muy grave.

¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco Katara? , Aang nunca ha sido del todo normal – dijo Sokka, como queriendo agregar un dato que todos habían pasado por alto.

Sokka, Katara no exagera – dijo Toph ciñendo la frente– y no seas imbécil.

Ok, ok, ok, - intervino Zuko – Katara, pero estas segura que no sabes nada, me imagino que al menos...

De un momento a otro Zuko se quedo en silencio, pues al levantar la mirada logro darse cuenta que a lo alto, se encontraba de pie erguida sobre las escaleras, la figura de Aang, cuyo rostro no expresaba precisamente agrado.

No te preocupes Zuko, si los hice venir hasta acá no fue precisamente para sembrar intriga...


	3. Capitulo 1, parte 3

Tardo un poco más, pero esta aquí. Lamento la demora pero literalmente no he tenido tiempo para nada y este capitulo debía ser más largo que los anteriores.

En esta publicación quedara definido el rumbo de la historia, ya sabrán parte del misterio.

Gracias por todos los comentarios y visitas...

Reitero: si difundieran me seria de gran ayuda, solo basta con copiar y pegar el link... (Y)

La próxima publicación tardara un poco más, unos 10 días aprox.

Chicos pueden hacerse fans de la historia en facebook /labatallacontralasustanciaet errna

(De antemano me disculpo por las faltas tipográficas y de redacción si es que hubiera, pues no me detuve a corregir aquellos detalles ya que la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo)

Comenten!

**Capitulo I: el inicio de una nueva pesadilla**

**Parte 3**

Todos los presentes desviaron su atención de la discusión que hasta ese instante sostenían Zuko y Katara y extendieron la mirada hacia lo alto, viendo de forma imponente, como expresando magnificencia, la figura erguida del joven avatar de diez y siete años.

Aang en ese minuto se mostraba serio, desafiante y hasta iracundo, tanto así que más que respeto, lo que evocaba su figura precisamente era miedo.

¿a que te refieres exactamente con eso Aang? – espeto Zuko, apretando los dientes, intentando calmar la creciente molestia que se desataba dentro de sí.

Con aparente disgusto Aang dio un salto gigantesco mediado por aire-control y se situó justo frente a Zuko.

Katara instintivamente dio un paso hacía atrás con una de sus manos recogida sobre el pecho dejando en manifiesto el aparente nerviosismo. El resto de los espectadores quedo con la boca abierta, unos más sorprendidos que otros, pero todos, todos, con un extraña pesar en el estomago.

_De forma repentina llego a la mente de sokka el recuerdo de aquel día en el cual desde una gigantesca nave de guerra vio los poderes de Aang en su máximo esplendor... _

Pues escuche todo lo que hablaban y no me pareció precisamente un intercambio de ideas amistoso – Soltó Aang con evidente tono de molestia.

Pe.. pero Aang – tartamudeo Zuko algo perturbado.

Nadie más mostro siquiera intensiones de abrir la boca.

La tensión se hizo presente, tanto así que el aire podía cortarse con cuchillo...

Me pareció que querías sindicarme como el culpable de algo en particular... – Prosiguió Aang, pero su frase se vio interrumpida. Cerró los ojos con cierto desagrado, parecía como si algo le quemara por dentro... luego de unos segundos se dispuso a seguir hablando, aun más encolerizado – ¡Claro! con tus nuevas atribuciones como señor del fuego probablemente quisiste ir hacía mí con autoridad e interpelarme...

Pe.. pero Aang yo solo est...

Pues que te quede bien en claro que el que manda aquí soy yo... – Aang en ese minuto comenzó a agitarse. comenzó a respirar cada vez más rápido.

...el que tiene una responsabilidad con el mundo no eres tú, soy yo – prosiguió Aang, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una frenética expresión...

¡EL AVATAR NO ERES TÚ, SOY YO!– sentencio con un grito sordo...

En ese minuto los poderes del joven monje comenzaron a manifestarse. En un ascendente remolino comenzó a elevarse por los aires dando vueltas y vueltas mientras sus ojos se internaban en un profundo resplandor. Con sus manos comenzó a llamar al resto de los elementos. Sendas rocas apiladas a lo lejos comenzaron a flotar entre las colinas. Desde los confines comenzaron a reunirse gigantescas esferas de agua, las cuales convertidas luego en ingentes filamentos comenzaron a deslizarse ágilmente hasta llegar a él. Eternas llamas de fuego escaparon de su boca, las cuales en cosa de segundos se redujeron hasta formar una fiel circunferencia...

Todos en ese minuto quedaron despavoridos.

Los guardianes del señor del fuego en cosa de segundos se situaron frente a Aang, estableciendo una especie de barrera, como queriendo adelantarse a una posible reacción.

Bajo las circunstancias Iroh y Bummy se vieron obligados a levantarse, pues la fuerte e intempestiva brisa que provocaba el trance de Aang desparramo por todos lados las piezas de pai-sho.

Zuko seguía sorprendido, aun no lograba explicarse que había molestado de tal forma a su amigo. Katara por su parte se tapaba la boca con las manos, mirando con profunda tristeza hacia lo alto. Sokka, sin pensar en nada más que en su vida, en medio de un ataque de histeria corrió a refugiarse a la nave de la nación del fuego. Toph intentaba mostrar tranquilidad, pero dentro de sí regurgitaba con gran fuerza un profundo desasosiego, pues en las vibraciones emitidas por Aang fue capaz de percibir una energía siniestra, la cual nunca antes en su vida había sentido.

En un frenético arrebato el hombre que en aquel momento tenia a todos en suspenso extendió la vista hacía Zuko entregándole una mirada furiosa. El maestro fuego supo en ese preciso instante que si no hacía algo por detener a Aang o huir de él, el próximo paso que daría sería hacia la muerte. Con gran desesperación apunto con sus brazos hacía la hierba lanzando inmensas llamaradas y entonces se hecho a volar por los aire con extrema urgencia. Aang no dudo un segundo en seguir sus pasos y entonces en esa inmensa esfera de energía que le albergaba inicio la caza.

En ese momento Katara supo que si no intervenía las consecuencias serian letales... No le quedo de otra.

Comenzó a inhalar y exhalar de forma presurosa, alzo sus manos y las sostuvo en el aire largo rato. De un momento a otro, como si extrañas fuerzas la hubieran embargado, soltó un fuerte alarido que a todos dejó impresionados y tras un par de segundos dio un giro fugaz tras el cual aspiro hasta la última gota de agua de todo lo que se encontraba cerca. Una colosal esfera – tan grande como tres bisontes juntos – fue lo que tubo sobre sus brazos tras el movimiento repentino. Y entonces no lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarse en un inmenso torbellino de agua a perseguir a Aang y Zuko.

Paku quedo con la boca abierta, le parecía impresionante que aquella muchachita que un día llego a su pueblo a exigir ser su pupila, hoy contara con más experticia que cualquier maestro agua...

Zuko estaba a punto de ser capturado por su persecutor cuando Katara logro divisarlos. Ya se habían alejado muchísimo del lugar primero en donde había dado inicio la caza, las llamaradas del joven señor del fuego ya apenas podían resistir y Aang cada vez se mostraba más dispuesto a concluir aquello que había emprendido, a cada intento sus gestos de odio se intensificaban, el descontrol era evidente.

Pese a la determinación que se apreciaba en el actuar de Katara, por dentro el dolor la embargaba con gran fuerza, en sus pensamientos se configuraban miles de posibilidades y motivos por los cuales Aang actuaba de tal forma... una de las que calaba con más fuerza en sus pensamientos era la que más dolor causaba, intentaba ahuyentarla, pues de ser de esa forma, significaría que la gran amenaza ya se estaba cerca...

Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza Katara aumento aun más la velocidad de su torbellino y entonces logro alcanzar a Aang, lo envolvió en un gran filamento de agua y pudo detenerlo. Zuko aprovecho el momento y entonces su vuelo se hizo más veloz, tanto que a la distancia ni siquiera se podían divisar las llamaradas que escapaban de sus manos...

Aang en ese minuto estallo en furia, una fuerza de cien huracanes se desprendió de la esfera que lo protegía, pero Katara se mantuvo, el ímpetu de su torbellino le permitió seguir frente a su novio...

Se acerco tanto como pudo y puso su mano sobre la de Aang y entonces la apretó con gran fuerza... el resplandor se detuvo... la mirada furtiva de Aang se encontró con el perplejo y acabado rostro de Katara... lagrimas ahogadas resbalaron con impaciencia por el rostro de los jóvenes... la furia del avatar ceso...

El cuerpo de Aang cayó en seco hacía el vacio, pero los reflejos de Katara alcanzaron a actuar antes de que el muchacho se azotara con las rocas... Cuando el joven monje pudo percatarse que ya estaba en brazos seguros cerró los ojos y se desvaneció. De su cuerpo escapo una espesa manta de humo negro... La mujer lo miro fijamente, pero no se permitió llorar, no, alzo la vista hacía el ocaso y con extrema rapidez se dirigió hacía el templo, debía mantenerse fuerte.

**XXX**

Pero Roku ¿Qué debo hacer? – pregunto Aang con abatimiento mientras caminaba alrededor de la pequeña laguna del oasis de los espíritus.

Aang, lo siento, las cosas deben seguir el curso que acordamos – sentencio Roku, intentando demostrar con gestos de empatía cuanto le afectaba la decisión tomada.

Si les llega a pasar algo jamás te perdonare – respondió Aang emulando las actitudes de cuando era niño, tiempos ya bastante lejanos...

Aang tu inocente corazón no te deja ver la realidad – sugirió Roku con bondad

¿de que me hablas Roku? – pregunto Aang con intriga, con aquella mirada característica.

Las cosas van de mal en peor... Hasta el momento nadie más que tu ha podido percatarse de lo que esta sucediendo, pero en un tiempo más nos será difícil sostener esta situación, necesitamos ayuda – insistió Roku con la más mínima intención de dejarse doblegar.

Roku soy capaz de dar mi vida con tal de no t...

Y de nada serviría, nosotros no somos suficiente Aang, esto ya sobrepasa nuestro poder y nuestro deber, entiéndelo, no podemos hacerlo solos, debes ented...

esta bien Roku, esta bien, adiós – dijo Aang apesadumbrado mientras se marchaba.

Espera – dijo el más anciano.

¿si? – inquirió Aang

ven aquí – dijo roku con ternura... Aang le sonrío...

Roku extendió sus brazos para darle un abrazo, Aang lo recibió, pues lo necesitaba. Un abrazo protector, calmo y afectuoso... Aang se puso a llorar, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Las circunstancias, el deber y el futuro... ya no quería más.

Recuerda que en momentos como este debemos ser más fuertes que nunca – susurro Roku a Aang con cariño mientras lo abrazaba...

El fraterno abrazo de Roku, entre tantas cosas, le hacía recordar al monje Gyatso, su más leal amigo.

**XXX**

Ante lo recién vivido Katara prácticamente no encontraba sosiego, solo la luz de la luna lograba ofrecer un poco de calma. La hierba seca y marchita albergaba sus rasgadas vestimentas, Aang yacía sobre sus piernas inmerso en un profundo sueño.

Pese a haber pasado uno de los sustos más grandes de su vida Zuko aun no había tomado la determinación de marcharse, prefirió pasar por alto lo recién vivido y alejar lo más posible de su cabeza la fría amenaza de muerte que había sufrido...

Hacía ya una hora que la batalla había concluido y Aang aun no despertaba, todos se encontraban expectantes y preocupados, atentos a cada respirar y a cada movimiento.

Una ligera briza helada hizo que Aang ciñera la frente y finalmente abriera lentamente los ojos. Todos, con gran preocupación se abalanzaron sobre él.

oh, amigos – dijo Aang algo avergonzado... Mientras intentaba incorporarse de forma sorpresiva vio la imagen de Zuko muy cerca de él, su semblante paso de un color blanquecino a un profundo rosáceo – no sabes cuanto lo siento Zuko – agrego algo cabizbajo.

No fue nada, apenas un rasguño – dijo Zuko mostrando su brazo izquierdo – pero querrías contarme que fue precisamente lo que paso por tu cabeza que sentiste ganas de matarme – inquirió con toda calma, ante lo cual Katara acaricio la calvicie de Aang como signo de apoyo, pero este se mostro reticente a tal gesto de cariño, pues sentía no merecerlo, aun se encontraba avergonzado.

No fue culpa de él – aclaro Toph mientras se hacía lugar entre Sokka y Paku.

¿Qué?- dijeron todos al unísono, excepto Aang y Katara, quienes se miraron profundamente.

¿Cómo dices Toph?- pregunto Zuko con gran asombro

Como lo oyes Zuko, Aang no tiene la culpo – repitió la muchacha mientras Aang intentaba buscar la excusa para escapar esta vez del interrogatorio, pero lo pensó... la mejor determinación no sería seguir escapando de lo inevitable, tarde o temprano tendría que contarle a sus amigos lo que estaba sucediendo... Aspiro aire profundamente, miro a Katara a los ojos y se puso de pie con decisión...

Bueno amigos, creo que es el momento indicado para contarles por que los hice venir hasta acá – dijo Aang ante la atenta y sostenida mirada de todos.

Continúe joven avatar – dijo Iroh con calma. Aang se rasco la cabeza presurosamente y se dispuso a hablar.

Amigos, lo que esta sucediendo es grave, muy grave, Katara y Toph tuvieron razón al mencionarlo – dijo Aang haciendo caso a la petición de Iroh.

¡¿quieres contarnos de una vez de que se trata?!- inquirió Sokka con impaciencia, ante lo cual todos le devolvieron una mirada iracunda. Aang por su parte soltó una débil carcajada como queriendo insinuar que para él no existía problema.

El joven monje aspiro nuevamente, sabía que ya no había opción, debía hablar si o si.

Hace algún tiempo que vengo percibiendo algo muy extraño en las energías que nos acompañan –... se detuvo unos segundos a pensar mientras comenzaba a sentir como se quitaba un peso de encima y como uno más grande se acercaba a sus espaldas a medida que hablaba... cuando vio la atenta mirada de todos sus amigos esperando respuestas supo que debía continuar - ... mis primeras impresiones las compartí con el avatar Roku y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que en realidad esto era mucho más grave de lo que pensaba...

... El mundo espiritual esta profundamente molesto con nosotros los humanos, y quiere castigarnos...

En cuanto pronuncio aquella última frase todos abrieron aun más los ojos, pero esta vez expresando algo similar al miedo... una profunda desesperación llego a apoderarse de todos.

pe...pero ¿como? – pregunto Zuko, comenzando ya a comprender la magnitud del asunto.

... Hace un tiempo que comenzó el éxodo de criaturas negras desde el más allá...

¿y eso que... que significa? – pregunto Sokka con extrema expresión de panico.

quieren hundirnos para siempre en la oscuridad de manera que no tengamos forma de escapar... quieren castigarnos de forma perpetua. – sentenció Aang.

¿Cómo? – soltaron todos al unísono con profunda preocupación.

No se si se han puesto ha pensar, pero ¿que creen que queda más allá de la muerte?... ¿Qué creen que sucede en el más allá?, ¿en que nos convertimos una vez que ya no estamos en este plano?, se han puesto a pensar ¿que es de nosotros?... – pregunto Aang con absoluta calma...todos volvieron a intercambiar miradas como buscando respuestas, pero nadie supo que decir, entonces Aang no dudo en continuar – pues nos hacemos eternos... – sentencio.

¿Y que tiene que ver eso con todo esto que nos estas diciendo? – pregunto Sokka de forma intempestiva, con aquella desesperación y sarcasmo que le caracteriza... todos volvieron a mirarlo con desagrado, excepto Aang, quien no dudo en contestarle, pues era precisamente esa pregunta la que esperaba.

Haber, si nosotros cuando dejamos de estar acá, nos transformamos en espíritus y pasamos a habitar el más allá de forma eterna... si la nueva amenaza proviene desde ese lugar Comprenderán entonces que no hay forma de destruirla, no existe forma de pelear como hasta entonces estábamos acostumbrados. – concluyo dejando escapar un tenue suspiro.

El efecto de las palabras de Aang esta vez supero todo umbral, la desesperación abrazo con fuerza a todos los que ahí se encontraban.

¿Que aremos entonces Aang? – pregunto Zuko al instante como no queriendo dejar escapar un solo segundo.

Ese es precisamente el motivo por el cual los cite – aclaro Aang.

¿Qué? – inquirió Zuko.

Si, hace bastante tiempo que venimos pensado con Roku y llegamos a la conclusión de que ustedes son parte fundamental de este nuevo reto – soltó Aang, deseando no haberlo hecho, la expresión de perplejidad se acentuó más, pero nadie quiso desviar el tema.

¿como dices? – pregunto Paku.

Lo que escuchaste, si es que queda algo por hacer, debemos hacerlo juntos. Yo, ustedes y mis vidas pasadas... chicos si los cite aquí hoy es por que Roku y los demás avatares quieren verlos. – concluyo Aang.

¿Qué?, pero ¿Cómo?

Siempre ha existido la forma, el problema es que el mundo espiritual hasta entonces no lo había permitido

¿no sería algo arriesgado ir hacía donde se encuentra nuestra amenaza? – pregunto Zuko algo confundido

es la única forma amigos – susurro Aang con pesadumbre.

Tras un fugaz intercambio de miradas Zuko Sokka y Toph se acercaron a Aang y Katara con profunda determinación. El equipo avatar volvía a cobrar vida.

Si tenemos que enfrentar esto – dijo Toph girando la cabeza hacia su izquierda.

lo haremos juntos – continúo Zuko.

tal como que en los viejos tiempos – concluyo Sokka mirando a Aang y a su hermana con una sincera sonrisa de complicidad.

Tras un largo abrazo en equipo como los de antaño, todos supieron que hacia el futuro al menos en el corto o mediano plazo ya no habría más calma ni tranquilidad. Debían poner todo de su parte para derrotar a esta nueva amenaza y resultar victoriosos en la batalla contra la sustancia eterna.


End file.
